


The best punishment

by Fawkespryde



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Sideshow - Fandom
Genre: Bodyguard AU, Gags, M/M, Powerplay, Rough handling, Spanking, The bodyguard au that no one asked for, bed just likes it rough, bodyguard tomato, both are consenting, literally no one, spoiled punk bed, stubborn submissive play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawkespryde/pseuds/Fawkespryde
Summary: “Maybe I need just a hobby.” He looked up and down at Tomato appreciatively, taking in his features. A grin curled across his face. “You could be my hobby.”Bed stared at him with a look that was far too innocent for his look. He was chewing his lower lip and giving the redhead a hungry look.(The bodyguard au that no one asked for)





	The best punishment

“I should have punched out that paparazzi. He was getting too grabby for my liking.” Bed complained in the back of the limo. He snapped his gum and kicked his feet up, tweeting about how pissed he was about the whole thing. The phone was torn from his hand by the man sitting next to him before he could press ‘send’. “Hey!”

“Hey nothing. Your not making another big stink about this just for some validation points from your fan girls.” The redhead shoved the phone into his jacket pocket and crossed his arms over it when Bed tried to go for it. 

Bed huffed when the pocket was covered and imitated his pose, bobbing a knee as he glared out the window. He watched the streets pass by for a few minutes before looking up at the man in the reflection. “You know I don't pay you to be an asshole.”

“You don't pay me at all.” Tomato laughs, shaking his head in disapproval. He grinned at the stubborn leather clad brat sitting next to him. “Your father does.”

They pull up to the front of Bed’s house which could have easily been mistaken for a fortress due to the huge stone walls and iron gates. The blonde hopped out first and was about to storm up the front steps when he heard a throat clearing behind him.

Tomato was holding his phone in his hand, waving it back and forth, a cheshire grin on his face.

He stomped back, the heels of his boots resounding loudly on the marble steps and grabbed the phone. With a perfectly manicured fingernail, he pointed up at the tall redhead. “I could get you fired.”

Tomato just quirked his head to the side like he found the whole situation to be cute. “I'd like to see you try.”

The two passed by several housekeepers as they made their way to the wing of the house that was designated as Bed’s. Tomato gave them all a look as they passed, warning them of the mood that the blonde was in. They cleared from the area instantly. No one who got too nosy stayed employed long so they knew when to duck their heads and divert their eyes from Bed when he was having a tantrum.

Bed slammed open the door to his bedroom and tossed his phone onto the bed carelessly. “Well this is just fucking fantastic. Now I’m banned from two of my favourite hang outs.” He pulled off the leather jacket next and flung it into a pile for someone else to worry about. Without a care in the world, he flopped face down on the bed, legs dangling lazily off the side. Noticing Tomato was still around in his mirror, he huffed. “I wasn’t even in that fight.”

Tomato closed the bedroom door and stood in front of it with his hands crossed behind his back. He rolled his eyes at the blonde kicking his feet up like a kid. “Oh no, all you did was perpetuate the whole thing. But I suppose you’re right. They shouldn’t be allowed to kick you out for making out with two different guys and telling them to fight for the right to take you home.”

“Why the fuck are you still here?” Bed sat up and pointed at his bodyguard, an angry look in his eyes. “You really want to get fired that badly?”

Tomato smirked back and rose a brow. He lifted a hand to stroke along his chin as if he found the whole thing amusing. His head tilted to the side to assess the blonde sitting across the room from him. “Already told you. Good luck with that.”

“You know, your really starting to piss me off. I'm not a child that needs to be watched over.”

“And yet, you act like one.” Tomato walked over and sat on a nearby loveseat. The black leather furnishing was just as bland and uncreative as the rest of Bed’s room. Everything was in various shades of black with studded and spiked clothing and accessories hanging off ever coat hanger. It was the stereotypical room of a kid going through a phase. Except he wasn’t a child. He was just barely an adult who thought the world owed him something just for being born.

Bed stood up and crossed the room with an angry twitch to his brow. His teeth were gritted and he jammed a finger at the redhead, prodding his suit jacket to enunciate each word. “I'm. Twenty. Three.”

“You act like a child.” Tomato looked down at the finger poking him and slowly traced the hand and followed it up to the wrist. His gaze was slow and lazy as he finally met eyes with Bed in an unimpressed stare.

“Oh boo hoo. I can do whatever the fuck I want.” Bed laughed like he didn’t notice his expression and continued to jab at Tomato’s chest. He snapped his gum loudly in a cocky gesture. “What are you going to do to stop me hmm? Spank me?”

Tomato sat there for a long period of time and said nothing, a few expressions crossing his features as he slowly came to a conclusion. His brow eventually settled in a determined furrow and he grabbed the hand that was still near his chest. He closed his palm easily around the pale wrist to yield his movements. “If that’s what it will take.”

“Wait, wha-” Bed barely managed to get out before he was tugged forward, stumbling two steps before landing on Tomato’s lap. He yelped at the arm that encircled his waist and rotated him during his fall so he fell in a position that had him across his lap. “What are you doing?”

“Apparently I’m punishing a brat by the only way that he will listen.” Tomato grabbed the back of Bed’s belt and lifted his squiming hips so he was better situated on his lap. Once he had the blonde laid out over the loveseat, he pressed his other palm to the back of Bed’s neck. His hand was big enough to wrap around his throat and he gave his grip a little squeeze in warning.

Bed tensed up and let out an angry huff. He bared his teeth and bucked his hips to try and get off of the couch but to no avail. It didn’t take long for him to realize that he couldn’t escape by force so he switched tactics and snarled out in a fit. “Just you wait till my father hears about this! He’ll fire you in an instance!”

Tomato leaned his head down and a content sound rumbled deep in his chest. He smiled at the faint tremor he felt go through Bed’s body and could feel his pace pick up under his fingers. His heartbeat had quickened at just that sound alone and he tightened his grip more to feel that trumming against his palm.

“Oh yes, please do.” He murmured, letting a hot breath tickle along his cheek. The hand at Bed’s belt slowly traced the studded leather around his waist till he found the buckle at the front. He worked it off with an easy twist of the wrist and it loosened with a jingle. “Tell him that you were acting like an attention seeking brat and I had to spank you as punishment.”

Bed turned two shades of red as the words slowly sunk in and he dug his fingernails into the leather, trying to use any sort of grip to pull away. The button of his pants popped open and a hand used that opportunity to slide under the material from the back. He let out a weak yelp and tried to masquerade it as a snarl as the hand groped shamelessly. At Tomato’s curious hum, he squeezed his eyes shut tightly, preparing for the enviable. 

“Went commando again I see.” Tomato shook his head, amused and disappointed all at the same time. He worked the heavy leather of his pants down Bed’s hips which wasn’t an easy task when they were tight and he only hand one hand to spare. He made due with small tugs until the material was just under the curve of his ass. “Do you even own a pair of underwear.”

“Shut the fuck u-uuhhHhh!” Bed’s retort died on his tongue, replaced by an incoherent noise that sounded too needy in his ears. He felt that hand come down harsh on his skin and the resounding smack stung long after Tomato’s palm lifted away. It was a single hit but it had a part in his stomach lurching pleasantly at the feeling. “Stop it you fuck-”

Tomato waited till he started talking again before spanking him again. This time he caught both cheeks. They bounced from the strike and he watched with a mixture of fascination as the pale skin started to take on a more rosy hue. He tilted his head and looked over to see Bed digging his nails in deeper, almost piercing the expensive leather. His back was straight like a board like the tension would help get him through the experience.

“I can’t wait… to get y-your cocky ass fired..” Bed sniffled out as he was spanked several more times. He tried to move away from the hand abusing him by the grip at the back of his neck just pushed him further down onto the couch. He let out a dry sob as the palm on his heated skin snuck between his thighs to part them more. His body reacted against the hand that positioned him in a way that left him feeling more vulnerable and exposed. He hated it. He hated that warmth that was building deep inside him. 

“Your persistent, making me repeat myself.” Tomato could feel him lurching this way and that to hide the fact that he was hard. In a show of mercy, he pulled down Bed’s pants another inch to free his arousal. His cock was already leaking and another playful smack to his rounded bottom had it drooling heavily across his lap. “I already told you, good luck with that.”

Bed sobbed out as his hips moved of their own accord. His body had quickly picked up on the man’s pacing and was aching into each smack. He was leaning up into another one when it didn’t come. There was a long second and then another and he whined in frustration. “Fuck…” He whined, voice wavering as the hand at the back of his neck smoothed along the curvature and rested again at the front. It pinched with thumb and forefinger in a warning tone, a silent reprimand over the language used.

“From the sounds of things, you’re enjoying yourself… perhaps a little too much.” Tomato growled as he lifted Bed by the grip at his throat. He single handedly supported his weight with one hand and arched him back so he kiss at the back of his neck. There was a tremble that went up Bed’s spine and he chased it with his stinging palm. His hand snuck under the tight fabric of his shirt and found something round and metal in his exploration. “Well well… What have we here?”

Bed’s lower lip trembled and his breath came out in wet sobs, his body aching for some form of released that his bodyguard wouldn’t give him. He felt the little ring pierced through his left nipple get tugged and a whine spilled unabashingly from his lips. “It’s no-not what…” Bed could barely string two words together as that grip tightened at his throat. It was getting harder to breath and focus on anything other than the heat building up inside him. 

“Not what it looks like?” Tomato finished for him like it was the easiest thing in the world. He chuckled and gave the piercing one last cursory tug before moving downward. Bed’s body arching into the path his fingers took and his hips stuttered in desperation. He took mercy and gently coaxed a thumb along the head of his cock. The choked sound he got was music to his ears. “I think it’s exactly what it looks like.”

Just as quickly as he had touched Bed, he relinquished his hold on him. The grip at his throat let up and both hands extended up to lounge casually along the top of the loveseat. He watched with fascination as the blonde realized slowly that he was no longer being held down and was torn between need and pride. Bed was slow to force himself away from him and he stumbled off the couch and onto the plush carpeting. “You look like a mess.”

Bed crawled weakly on all fours till he got a good distance away. He rolled over onto his back and despite the sting he felt, forced himself from laying down to a sitting up position. “Fuck you.” He flipped Tomato off but the words had no heat to them anymore. Not like he could be taken seriously with the position he was now in. His pants were at his knees, his shirt rolled up just above his chest to reveal the single silver hoop there. He looked a mess, hips trembling and rolling as if missing the feeling of Tomato’s handling.

His mascara had run down the corners of his cheeks and his lips were red, the bottom having two indents where he had bitten them almost to the point where they bled. He glared weakly at Tomato and continued to back himself up with slow sluggish movements. His arms could barely hold up his weight and shook as he slid across the floor and backed himself up against the bed. “God I hate you so much.”

“And yet, you’re looking at me like you can’t decide whether you want to eat me or fuck me.” Tomato stood up and tilted his head at him. His lips curled up as Bed stuttered out another obscenity and looked away with burning cheeks. He rolled his shoulders like he had not a care in the world and slowly approached, letting the blonde’s gaze trail up and down his form. “So, what’s it gonna be?”

Bed’s nostrils flared as he continued to stare off to the side. His pride refused to allow him to stoop so low no matter how good of a tempting offer it seemed. He grit his teeth and was in the process of shaking his head when there was a pressure introduced to his crotch. Bed groaned and was already moving against it before he could stop himself. He looked over with a half lidded gaze to see that Tomato had removed his shoes and pressed a socked foot just under his cock. 

The ankle was crooked in a way that made humping into it easy and Bed wrapped his arms around his leg so he could lean in more. His cheek pressed against Tomato's hip and he arched up as fingers tangled in his hair and pulled him closer. He barely choked back a moan and wanted to snarl and scream at how desperate he must have looked but a needy part of him didn’t care. He moved against Tomato, humping into his leg with desperate murmurs. 

Bed got up onto his knees, leaning forward to rest more of his weight against the redhead's warmth. His lips moved in silent praises and his breath stuttering with each roll of his hips. It was getting harder to focus on anything but that need building up inside him. Just as he was close to hitting that peak, the foot pulled back and left him unsatisfied. 

“No..” Bed whined. He almost fell forward at the lack of support holding him up. His legs felt like jelly and that heat in his stomach was close to bubbling over. He saw the redhead’s brow quirked as if urging him onwards and he bite down on his stubbornness, his need overriding any sensible thinking. “P-Please..”

Tomato grinned in satisfaction and tilted his head. He lifted a finger to his ear and looked away as if straining to listen. “I’m sorry, what was that?”

“Please..” Bed whispered again, his anger slowly bubbling up the longer the man dragged things on.

“Sorry.. One more time? What was that?”

Bed growled loudly and slammed both hands onto the carpet. He looked up with frustrated tears in his eyes and glared at the redhead. “Please f-fuck me. I swear to god.. Y-you bastard.. Please!” His pleas were rewarded with a hand in his hair that guided him from his kneeled position and forced him to lay back on his bed. He was about to scream out in frustration as that hand left his hair but they returned, only to yank his pants off in one clean tug. 

The blonde reached down to take hold of himself but his hand was slapped away. He blinked back angry tears at the sight of Tomato loosening up his tie. He watched the man let the silk snake through his fingers before he tied it again but this time in a noose. “What the fuck are you doing? Just fuck me already!” His anger was starting to get the better of him but from the look in Tomato’s eyes, he had been expecting that. 

Tomato grabbed his hands and forced them together, looping the tie around them. Once it was pulled taunt, he leaned back and admired the frown on Bed’s face. He cupped his chin and wiped away a wet trail of smeared eyeliner. “If we’re going to do this, we will do it at my pace. Not yours.”

“Fuck off.” Bed yelled as his bodyguard got up and walked away. He tried to pull his arms apart and looked up as Tomato started to rifle through his drawers. “You are not just going to leave me like this! Come back!”

The redhead turned to face him again and he narrowed his eyes at Bed. “Jesus, you impatient little bitch. You act like you’ve never had to wait a moment in your life.” He held up the prize that he had finally found and popped the cap off the lube, smearing a nice amount across his hand.

Bed glared up at him and continued to run his mouth at the man. “Well, it’s about fucking time. Here I thought you were going to leave me hanging.” He saw Tomato rubbing the lube between thumb and forefinger to heat it up and he swallowed heavily before continuing with a laugh. “I’d hate to have tattle on you to my father for undressing me and tying me up.”

Tomato pulled the handkerchief out from his chest pocket and returned Bed’s cocky little grin. The blonde must have realized that must have been bad news for him because fear entered his gaze. He opened his mouth, probably to try and take back what he said and Tomato took that moment to shove the fabric in. Bed gagged on it and looked offended at what the man had just done to him. 

“Don’t look at me like that. It was either that or your underwear but seeing as how your not wearing any…” He smirked down as Bed made muffled noises that he really didn't have to hear to get the jist of what he was saying. He was probably cursing him up and down for having the audacity to gag him. “Oh shut up. You’re lucky I don’t just put one of those little toys of yours that you have hidden in your drawer inside you and leave you here for the next few hours till the cleaning lady shows up to take your laundry.”

“Now I wonder how fast it would take for that info to end up in TMZ.” Bed’s head shook back and forth angrily at the thought of that before he calmed down at the feeling of Tomato’s warm hand stroking over his stomach. His fingers traced down his happy trail till they passed by darker wisps of hair. “Relax, I’m not that much of an asshole.” 

Bed’s eyes rolled at that but he didn’t make any arguing noises as he was very much aware that the man could do that if he wanted to. He could very much just decide to change his mind and leave him hot and bothered without a means to take care of it. With that in mind, he just parted his legs further in a quiet display for Tomato to catch his meaning.

“I could just eat you up..” Tomato looked at him with a hungry gaze and lowered himself onto the bed, propping himself up with his elbows. One hand kept those trembling thighs parted while the other stroked slowly over his cock. He heard the muffled moaned and watched Bed throw his head back with a needy look on his face. His hand worked over his weeping length as he leaned his head in to join in on the fun. 

He lathered his puckered opening with long leisurely strokes before pressing inwards. Tomato could feel Bed above him squirming and writhing like he couldn’t control his body. His mouth worked the blonde over and drew out muffled cries and carried on with his lewd slurping even as his hand fell down to undo his own belt. He unlatched the buckle and eased his pants down enough to free himself from their constraints. His cock stood at attention and it didn’t take long to lube himself up.

Bed quaked once that talented mouth pulled away and frustration coursed through his veins. Tears streamed down his face as Tomato bridged his body over his and lined their bodies together. He was at the brink, murmuring weakly behind the handkerchief. 

“You got something to say?” Tomato inquired with a smirk and he nodded desperately. The redhead grabbed the edge of the fabric but kept his hand still for a long pause. “You’re not going to start yelling and swearing at me are you?”

Bed shook his head, making more muffled noises. He was trying so hard not to lose his mind over being so close and yet so far. His bodyguard was teasing him relentlessly and it was driving him to tears. He looked up with salty trails down his cheeks and tried to pout.

“You promise you’ll be good from now on?” Bed arched up as those words were whispered against his throat and made a noise of affirmation. He looped his bound arms around Tomato’s shoulders and pulled him closer, desperation evident on his face. Thankfully, the redhead took mercy on him yet again and grabbed the material, pulling it from his mouth.

He made a show of throwing it over his shoulder after eyeing how damp it was and stroked a caring palm along Bed’s throat. He kissed the hand shaped bruise there and purred contently, knowing just how thoroughly ruined the other was. He could hear it in his tone.

“Please.. Tomato, p-please just… I need it.” Bed begged. His voice was a weak croak from all the yelling he had done earlier and tears gathered at his lashes like dew. He already looked so wrecked, makeup streaking down his face and a bruise forming around his neck in the form of a hand. His hips were taken hold of and were used to guide him up against Tomato’s body. He felt him press incessantly at his opening and he exhaled to try and relax his nerves. It took every ounce of willpower to keep himself from pushing into him desperately. ‘Please please please…”

“Just relax.” He cooed against Bed’s neck, kissing the skin there to distract him from the stretch as he pushed in. His hips moved slowly and inch by inch he pressed on till the blonde was clinging to him with a silent cry on his lips. Tomato felt his ankles interlock behind his waist and smirked, meeting Bed’s gaze. Those eyes were half lidded and unfocused from already being teased for so long. He knew that he wouldn’t last long. Truth be told, neither would he. He had been cutting it pretty close when he had Bed humping against his leg all needily. 

Their hips finally met as he fully sheathed inside him and the warm body beneath him quivered pleasantly around him. “There, that wasn’t so bad was it?” He praised Bed, stroking over his tear streaked cheeks in a reassuring gesture. He granted him a few seconds to breath and get adjusted before starting up a slow pace. Tomato fucked into him with leisurely rolls of his hips. He didn’t need to be fast or hard to have Bed squirming and clinging to him so desperately. He had already left enough bruises behind to leave quite the tale. Besides, the two of them had plenty of time to explore how rough they wanted to be in the future now that they had started this ‘thing’ between them.

Tomato had no doubt in his mind that Bed will definitely try his hardest to piss him off more in the future. He grinned and thrust deeper, drawing out a weak keep from those beautiful pink lips. He couldn’t wait to see him try.

“So close.. S-so close..” Bed murmured like a mantra against his shoulder, hips moving just a desperately against Tomato’s movements. He met every thrust head on like it was a battle he knew he would lose but was all too willing to fight regardless. His brows were creased in concentration and his eyes closed, his remaining senses filling with Tomato as they neared their ends. His tongue was sticking out ever so slightly as he panted.

“Please, just a l-little…” His last words fell from his lips in a loud jumble of sounds that filled the air around them. It overpowered the sound of squeaking mattress springs and skin slapping skin. “Mmmm~” He babbled weakly as he finally hit that height that had his head lulling to the side and his toes curling. His fingers tangled in ginger locks and pulled him down for a sloppy kiss. 

Tomato kissed back with equal fervour as he rode out his orgasm as well. Their mouths moved desperately against each other and after a second, his brows shot up in realization. He pulled back to chuckle down at the blonde. “I’ll admit, I am loving the tongue piercing.”

Bed gazed up at him tiredly as the redhead eased out of him with a wet noise. He scrunched up his nose as the wetness seeping from him but could hardly find it in himself to complain, too tired to argue. They both rotated so they were actually lengthwise along the bed now and Tomato undid the tie around his wrists, giving the red marks left behind a slow lick. 

It was only after they were laid there for several minutes when the gravity of the situation hit Bed. He teared up again in embarrassment, feeling so vulnerable next the redhead. “Please don’t tell my father on me.”

“Tell him what?” Tomato opened a single eye to look down at him. He saw the ruined makeup and fresh tears and pulled Bed closer to him. His fingers traced small circles along his hip.

Bed leaned into the touch and took a deep breath. He couldn’t believe he was going to beg the man but he really didn’t want to get in trouble again. “About earlier.. Please don’t tell him I got kicked out of Mirage. He’ll take my car keys and it's my only way of getting around and-” A finger was pressed to his lips and Bed met Tomato’s gaze. He saw those intense eyes stare back at him and his heart lurched again in need.

“I have no intention of telling him anything.” At Bed’s confused gaze, he got more comfortable on the bed and continued. “Really, the man might pay me but that doesn’t mean I have any sort love for him. He’s… very hard to get along with.”

Bed huffed and crossed his arms over his chest with a pout. “Tell me about it. At least your not related to him.”

“Which is why I can understand why you do the things you do. Really I do.” Tomato pulled the blonde closer and let him rest his head against his shoulder. He pressed a kiss to the side of his brow and let out a sigh. “I wish you would find a better output for all your anger though. I'm getting really tired of having to break a paparazzi’s camera cause they caught you jerking a guy off on the dance floor.”

“Maybe I need just a hobby.” He looked up and down at Tomato appreciatively, taking in his features. He would have to ask about the long cut like scar under his left pectoral sometime. Maybe next time he’ll have time to explore the redheads body more, learn all about the man who was hired to take care of him. 

Tomato must have realized where he was going with that train of thought because he raised a finger to interrupt. “If you say what I think your about to…”

“You could be my hobby.” Bed stared at him with a look that was far too innocent for his look. He was chewing his lower lip and giving the redhead a hungry look. 

It was a look that said if he took him up on his offer, he was going to get the workout of his lifetime. If he agreed, Bed was going to try to get him to do the kind of stuff one would only see in pornos. It could only lead to trouble. Especially if Bed's dad catches on. He'd lose his job and reputation for fucking an employers son. 

But on the other hand, if he didn’t, he knew for a fact that Bed was going to make his life a living hell. He was a damn brat and knew how to act up in ways that drove him insane. And now that they'd slept together, the boy had more ways to tease him. It was a double edged sword. Damned if he did and damned if he didn’t.

He was so fucked.

***


End file.
